Désaccord parfait
by phi-huddy
Summary: Histoire d'une retrouvaille... sur leurs vieux jours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Vingt ans déjà, depuis ce fameux jour, ou il s'est retrouvé seul, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication. Elle était simplement partie, après presque trois ans de vie commune.

Bien sûr, il avait cherché des explications. Les derniers mois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille avaient été difficiles pour elle, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Son travail ne lui plaisait plus depuis qu'un riche donateur avait complètement pris les rênes de son hôpital. Elle n'avait alors plus aucunes décisions à prendre, plus rien à gérer. A cause de cet homme, l'hôpital mourrait à petit feu et sa belle doyenne avec lui. Cette situation avait fini par déteindre sur leur couple, auquel, au début, personne ne croyait, mais qui était pourtant si fort malgré leurs différences. La dépression dans la quelle Cuddy s'était si profondément enfoncé n'était plus gérable. Les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, les paroles prononcées sous la colère de plus en plus blessantes. Elle n'avait plus gout à rien et passait des heures enfermée dans un silence profond.

A la fin, ils ne se parlaient presque plus, ils se côtoyaient simplement dans cette belle maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, mais qui n'avait désormais plus d'âme.

Et puis un jour, un de ces jours froids d'hiver, ou rien que la couleur diffusée par l'écart entre les volets, ne vous donnait pas envie de vous lever, House s'était réveillé seul. La place vide a ses coté était froide, signe que se compagne était sortie du lit depuis longtemps. En s'asseyant sur le lit, la porte ouverte de l'armoire l'avait frappé, et en y regardant de plus près, la peur l'avait envahi. Les étagères et cintres étaient vides. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, non plus la peur, mais la panique l'avait submergé. Beaucoup de ses affaires avaient disparus dans la salle de bain, le séjour… Sur la table de la cuisine, un simple mot :

'' _Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, je suis désolée, je t'aime. ''_

Pendant les premiers mois, House avait tout mis en œuvre pour la retrouver. Mais personne ne savait ou elle se trouvait, elle n'avait prévenu personne, rien laissé derrière elle. A la mort de sa mère quelques années plus tôt, elle avait cessé tout contact avec sa sœur, avec qui elle ne s'était jamais bien entendu. Ses seuls amis n'étaient pas au courant, Wilson et Sam non plus n'avaient rien vu venir.

Tous les soirs, des mois durant, House se saoulait au Bourbon en respirant l'odeur de Lisa sur les habits qu'elle avait laissé. Mais petit à petit, l'odeur s'était estompée, et la vie avait repris le dessus. Jamais il n'a ressombré dans la Vicodin… pour elle, pour quelle voit qu'il avait tenu le coup.

Il y quatre ans, Wilson avait découvert par hasard que Lisa travaillait dans un laboratoire de New York. Après avoir hésité assez longtemps, il en avait informé House. Il avait encaissé le coup, et avait disparu pendant toute une semaine. A son retour, les seules informations que Wilson et Sam avaient pu lui soutiré étaient qu'il l'avait suivi de loin, pour voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle travaillait effectivement dans un grand labo de recherches à l'Ouest de New York, où elle dirigeait une grande étude. C'était tout.

ET demain soir, enfin, il allait la revoir, peut-être même lui parler, du moins, c'était ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il y a quatre ans, il n'en avait pas été capable.

Une réception est organisée en l'honneur des grands chercheurs de l'année, et elle doit recevoir un prix, pour la découverte d'une nouvelle molécule destinée à soigner la maladie de Huntington. Ce genre de mondanité n'étant pas le fort de House, elle ne s'attendrait surement pas à le voir. C'est Wilson qui avait insisté à ce qu'il soit présent. Après un refus catégorique dans un premier temps, il avait fini par accepter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Nerveuse, un élastique entre ses doigts, elle était incapable de se concentré sur quoi que ce soit. La guest liste sous les yeux, elle ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de ce nom : House Gregory. Les soirées mondaines ne sont pourtant pas son terrain de prédilection, donc si il vient, c'était forcément pour la voir, elle. Du tiroir de son bureau, elle sort soudain un petit carnet, et de ce carnet, une photo. Elle se souvient encore de cette belles après-midi d'été, sur leur plage préférée. Ils avaient joué ensemble comme des enfants, sous les yeux attendris de Wilson et Sam. C'est elle qui avait pris cette photo d'ailleurs. Ils sont tous les deux tendrement enlacés et sourient à l'objectif. Leurs deux visages rayonnent. Le soir même, House lui disait qu'il avait vu une très belle maison non loin de l'hôpital, et qu'elle serait parfaite pour eux…

-Cet élastique est totalement innocent, tu sais ?

Paul, l'homme avec qui elle vit depuis maintenant presque 10 ans, vient d'entrer dans son bureau.

-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te donner cette liste, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il venait, je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir. Désolée Lisa, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrai dans un état pareil. Tu veux en parler.

Le triste petit sourire qu'elle lui accorde en rangeant la photo à sa place, clôturai toute discussion.

-Non, merci, ça va aller. Allez, vient on rentre, je suis crevée.

Arrivés chez eux, ils sont accueillis par une jolie mélodie jouée au piano. Alertée par le bruit de leur arrivée, une belle jeune fille d'environ vingt ans vient à leur rencontre.

-Salut vous deux !

-Oh, Rachel, déjà là ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain après-midi !

- Surprise Maman ! Mon cours d'endocrino. a sauté, donc, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ta ''fille chérie adorée d'amour'' pour aller faire du shopping et être la plus belle à ta soirée ! Hey Paul, ça te dérange pas si je la kidnappe ?

-Pas de problème, ma belle, elle a besoin de se changer les idées de toute façon. Allez au salon papoter entre nanas, je prépare le dîner.

C'est accoudé au comptoir de leur bar habituel que Wilson trouva House, le soir précédant leur départ. Visiblement, son vieux copain avait déjà quelques verres à son actif. Quand il s'assit à côté de lui, il lui lança simplement un regard triste et vide, avant de retourner à la contemplation studieuse du fond de son verre.

House avait beaucoup changé depuis le départ de Lisa. Contre toute attente, il avait gardé son poste au PPTH, mais il n'était plus le même. Il errait dans cet Hôpital comme une âme en peine, faisait son travail, consultations y compris, et rentrait chez lui. Sa manière de travailler était restée la même, les piques et les sarcasmes en moins.

Taub avait fini par partir, Chase aussi. Master, entre temps avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main et avec les félicitations du conseil. Plusieurs postes s'offraient alors à elle, mais elle avait choisi de rester auprès de House, et elle était désormais destinée à reprendre le poste de celui qui lui avait tant appris. Foreman lui aussi était resté, pour s'occuper en parallèle de Treize, que la maladie avait fini par rattraper.

Après quelques minutes de silence, House relève enfin la tête :

-Je vais y aller !

-Tu ne vas nulle part dans cet état-là, mon vieux ! lui dit Wilson, en lui prenant les clés de sa moto des mains. Viens, je te ramène à la maison, il y a des restes au frigo pour éponger tout ce que tu as bu. Sam est chez sa sœur ce soir, on va pouvoir parler si tu veux.

Et c'est bien calés, chacun dans un fauteuil et devant un match de catch féminin, que House daigne enfin desserrer les dents.

-Je l'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Quelque peu étonné de cet aveu, car peu habitué à ce que son ami parle de choses si personnelles, Wilson décide de le laisser continuer.

Ça fait vingt ans Wiwi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer maintenant ?

Justement, ça fait vingt ans. Vous pourrez peut-être en parler maintenant…

Pour dire quoi ? Je ne sais même pas si on va se parler.

Le silence envahit à nouveau le salon. House s'est endormi, emporté par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

La réception étant à dix-neuf heures à New York, le départ est prévu pour le lendemain dans la matinée. House aura donc eu le temps de retrouvé ses esprits. Wilson ne savait pas non plus ce qui pourrait bien se passer à cette soirée. Il ne savait rien, ou pas grand-chose de son ancienne amie. Peut-être avait-elle refait sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle était maintenant mariée, et mère de famille, et qu'elle avait totalement oublié son ancienne vie.

Mais connaissant l'amour fusionnel qui liait House et Cuddy, il ne peut se résoudre à penser qu'elle l'ai oublié et qu'elle ait refait sa vie. House, lui n'a plus jamais connu de femme, même pas de Coal girls. Peut-être en allait-il de même pour Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Petites précisions, parsque je vois, que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent un nombre assez fou de question !

Dans cette fic, House et Cuddy ont environs 60 ans. Je vous conseille un trés beau film, si pour vous, justement, cet âge est un problème : Désaccord parfait, de Antoine de Caunes, avec Charlotte Rampling, et Jean Rochefort

Rachel n'existait pas avant leur séparation.

Chapitre 3

-Tu comptes vraiment aller jusqu'à New York avec ce tas de ferraille ? Je pense que je préfère marcher !

- Te dégonfles pas House, on n'a pas le choix, Sam a pris la Mercedes pour aller chez sa mère pour le weekend, on a plus que la vielle Golf. Normalement elle tient le coup, pas de panique.

Bougonnant, et résigné, House finit par s'installer sur le siège passager.

-Temps que tu me fais pas le coup de la panne…

Après presque une heure de route, au son des sarcasmes de House sur les bruits, plus que douteux de la vielle auto de Wilson, les deux amis finissent enfin par arriver au lieu de la réception. C'est un viel immeuble du début du siècle dans la périphérie de la ville. Le parking, une espèce de terrain vague, goudronné, est juste à l'arrière du bâtiment.

La tension monte, House est nerveux.

-Ça va aller, vieux ?

-Oui maman, t'inquiète, c'est juste une simple soirée p'tits fours, pas de quoi s'affoler !

-Juste une simple soirée p'tits fours ou tu vas revoir la femme que tu aimes…

-Merci de me rappeler ce détail. Allez, vient, on va se faire beau, il manquerait plus qu'on soit en retard, et qu'on se fasse remarquer.

La salle de réception est magnifique. Elle ressemble à un vieux théâtre français, avec de grands lustres en cristal au plafond, et de belles dorures çà et là. De grandes baies vitrées donnent sur un balcon à l'extérieur, d'où l'on peut voir la ville en contre bas.

Ils arrivent en même temps que tout un groupe de personne, et passent donc assez facilement inaperçus dans la foule, pour aller rejoindre leur place.

Même de dos, et après toutes ces années, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Ses épaules menues, sa nuque fine et gracieuse ... A sa droite, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. A sa gauche, un homme d'environ le même âge qu'elle. Le reste de la table est composé de personnes plus âgées. House n'a pas le temps de continuer son examen, que la lumière baisse déjà. A son grand regret, il ne voit que son ombre mais ne parvient pas à en détacher son regard.

Les discours sont interminables. Tandis que Wilson semble très intéressé, House n'en écoute pas un mot. Les yeux braqués quelques tables plus loin. La jeune fille semble très proche de Lisa, peut-être sa fille… L'homme à sa gauche à un comportement ambigu envers elle : à la fois proche et distant. On pourrait s'y trompé et croire qu'ils forment un couple, mais, en observateur avisé du genre humain, House émet pourtant une réserve à ce sujet, par intuition.

Enfin, arrive le moment ou Lisa doit monter sur scène. A l'annonce de son nom, un tonnerre d'applaudissement jaillit de la salle. La jeune fille se penche vers elle, lui passe les bras autour du coup, et l'embrasse avec effusion. Au tour de l'homme enfin, de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue, et enfin, elle se lève, se dirige gracieusement vers la scène, et monte les marches.

House n'écoute pas un traitre mot de son discours, subjugué par la beauté de Cuddy. Sa robe bustier noire moule parfaitement son corps toujours aussi parfait, malgrés les années. Ses boucles brunes, désormais tissées de filaments blancs, sont relevées en un chignon savant. Même de loin, ses yeux bleus turquoise, légèrement humides à cause de l'émotion, éclairent son visage. Il découvre quelques petites rides au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle sourit, ce qui n'altère en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire.

Les applaudissements reprennent à la fin de son discours, et la lumière revient. Prit d'un réflexe soudain, House se lève, tout en continuant d'applaudir. Il est rapidement suivit par le reste de la salle, mais le mal est fait : elle l'a vu…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

A s'y méprendre, on pourrait croire que c'est l'émotion de la standing ovation qui a ébranlé Lisa de la sorte. Debout sur la scène, et son trophée dans les mains, elle est clouée sur place, incapable de détacher son regard de ces yeux, de ce regard intense. Pour deux personnes dans cette grande salle, le temps s'est arrêté. Elle ne voit que lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'il serait là, mais elle était loin de se douter que de revoir son visage lui ferait autant d'effet. Sous l'emprise de ses yeux azur, elle est submergée par tous ces souvenirs, tous ces instants vécus ensemble. Elle non plus n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, et cette constatation vient de lui exploser au visage telle une bombe. Prenant soudain peur d'une telle révélation, elle rompt le charme, et descend précipitamment les marches de la scène pour rejoindre les siens.

-Bonsoir.

Il était là, dans son smoking noir, la chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse viril, dans l'ouverture laissée par les battants de la porte fenêtre. Le temps aussi a passé pour lui, ses cheveux sont désormais presque blanc, ce qui lui donne un air de vieux sage au regard malicieux. D'une main, il s'appuye sur sa canne, de l'autre, il porte un plateau avec deux coupes de champagne. Devant le silence étonné et gêné de Lisa, il enchaine :

Je savais que tu te cacherais pour m'éviter, et vu que les personnes qui t'accompagnent sont encore à votre table, c'est le seul endroit où tu pouvais te réfugier.

Le ton est calme, elle ne trouve aucun signe de reproche dans sa voix. Toujours sans un mot, elle le regarde s'avancer vers elle, et lui tendre le plateau pour qu'elle se serve. Après avoir posé le plateau et s'être lui-même servit, il lève son verre.

A la tienne ma chère, et à ta belle récompense.

Merci, dit-elle en plongeant le nez dans sa coupe.

Et à nos retrouvailles, si j'ose dire…

A cette dernière phrase, elle relève ses yeux vers lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontent du regard. Il a l'air calme, et se contente de la regarder, serein. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Nerveuse, elle lui demande :

Que fais-tu là, House ?

Elle regrette aussitôt son ton, qu'elle ne voulait pas aussi dur.

Je suis juste venu assister à ta remise de récompenses, et voir ce que tu devenais. Je tiens à te dire que Patty et Selma ont l'air de se porter à merveille. Et pour ce qui est de cette petite sauterie, elle marque le fait que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as quitté un bureau et de la paperasse a n'en plus pouvoir, pour tripoter des éprouvettes et à nouveau te sentir utile dans le monde de la médecine, donc pour cela aussi, félicitations.

S'apprêtant à répondre, plus gentiment cette fois-ci, elle est interrompu par Wilson.

-House ? Oh, désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu n'étais pas seul.

Sur son visage se dessine un sourire sincère lorsqu'il reconnait Lisa.

-Oh Lisa ! Comment vas-tu ? Heureux de te revoir !

Et c'est comme si ils s'étaient quitté la veille qu'il lui fait la bise, en la prenant par les épaules. Elle aussi est heureuse de le revoir, Wilson ayant toujours été un très bon et proche ami.

-Moi de même Wilson, tout va bien merci ! Et toi ? Et Sam ?

-Oh tout va bien, Sam est chez sa mère ce weekend avec les filles. Ah oui, j'ai eu deux filles, Lilly à 8 ans et Marie 10 ans…

Il allait continuer quand lui aussi est interrompu.

-Maman ?

Tous se retournent vers cette jolie brunette aux yeux bleus qui se tient dans l'entrée. La surprise passée, Wilson et House échangent un regard entendu. ''Maman'', elle était donc enfin devenue mère, son rêve de toujours. En entendant sa fille l'appeler, Lisa avait guetté la réaction de House, sans pour autant pouvoir l'interpréter. Heureuse de saisir une occasion de quitter ces retrouvailles un peu tendues pour elle, elle s'empresse de rejoindre sa fille.

-Maman, excuses-moi de te déranger, mais le professeur Mc Allen voudrais te parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, j'arrive tout de suite. House, Wilson, je dois vous abandonner.

Et elle quitte la terrasse précipitamment.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes restent muets. House est accoudé au balcon et regarde dans le vide, sur la ville et ses lumières.

-Alors ces retrouvailles ? Elle avait l'air plutôt pressée de partir. Et tu as vu sa fille, la ressemblance est frappante tout de même.

-Heureusement, banane, c'est sa fille ! Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles, que dire… Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, à vrai dire, elle t'a plus parlé à moi. Je la connais, une Cuddy qui ne sait pas quoi dire, est une Cuddy nerveuse, et gênée. Je l'ai fait se confronter à son passé, à notre passé. Un passé qu'elle regrette visiblement. A ton avis, elle a quel âge sa fille ? Dix-huit ?

- Je sais pas, oui, dans ces eaux-là, je dirais. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. On y va ?

-Quoi, déjà ? Pas de deuxième round ?

-Nope ! Pas ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

-Non ! Wiwi, j't'avais dit de ne pas me faire le coup de la panne ! Surtout pas à minuit passé, sur un pauvre parking !

Sur le parking de l'immeuble ou se tient la réception, la vielle voiture refuse de démarrer. Après plusieurs toussotements et crachotements du vieux moteur fatigué, Wilson descend et ouvre le capot.

Mais arrêtes, tu n'y connais rien, pas besoin de faire semblant !

T'as une autre solution ? Au lieu de râler, réfléchis , ça serait plus constructif !

Depuis environ vingt minutes maintenant, le pauvre Wilson, les mains dans le cambouis, essaye tant bien que mal de trouver le problème.

Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Après une courte explication sur le souci mécanique de la vielle auto, voilà donc, deux hommes en train de traficoter sous le capot. House, toujours confortablement assis côté passager, et d'une humeur plutôt calme, malgré la situation, en comparaison à Wilson qui perd lentement son sang-froid.

-Ecoutez, je pense que c'est la courroie qui a lâché.

A ces paroles, House se décide enfin à sortir de la voiture pour s'approcher et saluer l'homme qui lui aussi a maintenant les mains toutes noirs. Sous le lampadaire qui les surplombe, les trois hommes discutent vaguement mécanique, même si aucun d'eux n'en a vraiment des notions.

-Paul ?

La voix vient de deux voitures plus loin.

-Oui, par ici Rachel, viens !

House et Wilson reconnaissent la fille de Cuddy. House se déplace légèrement pour pouvoir observer le fameux Paul. Avec la lumière tombante du lampadaire il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais c'est bel et bien, l'homme qui était assis aux côtés de Cuddy à table.

-Ecoutes, Rachel, ces deux hommes sont bloqués ici, la voiture ne démarre plus. A cette heure-ci, impossible de trouver un hôtel. Ils se tournent vers les deux hommes, et ajoute : Vous allez venir dormir à la maison, et demain matin, on appellera un garage qui viendra vous dépanner. Rachel, ou est ta mère ?

-Je suis là ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle reconnait vite House et Wilson en avançant vers le groupe sous le lampadaire, et se fige .Paul lui explique toute la situation, ce qui la laisse sans mot. Elle qui pensait avoir échappé à une nouvelle confrontation avec House, voilà qu'il allait passer la nuit chez elle !

A l'arrière du gros Qasquai, l'ambiance est assez joyeuse. Rachel est assise entre House et Wilson, et les discussions vont bon train sur les différents styles de musique écoutés par chacun. Rachel et House ont d'ailleurs quasiment les mêmes gouts musicaux. Il apprend au passage qu'elle joue de la guitare et du piano depuis son plus jeune âge. N'ayant pas cours le lendemain, elle lui fait promettre de venir jouer un peu avec elle avant qu'il ne reparte. Paul agrémente çà et là la discussion, pendant que Wilson, pas musicien pour un sous, regarde distraitement pas la fenêtre.

Lisa, elle, ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'était toujours demandé si un jour, elle réussirait à réunir Rachel et son père. Finalement, le destin a pris les devants, et les a réunis ce soir…


	6. Chapter 6

DC chap 6

Chapitre 6 :

Arrivée devant leur maison, Lisa sort précipitamment de la voiture pour aller ouvrir le garage. Trop d'émotions pour elle ce soir, elle a besoin de prendre un peu d'air avant d'affronter la suite des évènements. Le voyage a presque été un supplice pour elle, tous les muscles de son corps sont tendus, presque endoloris à force d'être contractés. A peine la voiture entrée dans le garage, elle fuit presque vers la maison, ainsi d'éviter tout contact. Elle sent pourtant peser sur elle ce regard qui la suit, dans ses moindres mouvements.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle est en colère. En colère contre elle-même… Pendant toutes ces années, son seul rêve était de le revoir, lui, le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Pourtant, par peur de sa réaction, elle n'a jamais osé reprendre contact, se doutant, que pour un homme ayant eu autant de mal à s'ouvrir à l'amour au début de leur relation, son départ avait forcément été dévastateur, elle qu'il ne lui aurait certainement pas pardonné.

Ce départ, justement, qu'elle idée elle avait eu ? Elle repense avec amertume à sa fuite irréfléchie, qu'elle n'a cessé de regretter toutes ces années. La dépression qui la minait lui avait ôté toute raison, et la seule solution pour elle avait été de tout plaquer, et de partir, sans penser aux conséquences.

Maintenant qu'elle le retrouve enfin, qu'elles que soient les circonstances, elle pense à tout ce qu'ils ont raté, par sa faute. Elle s'en veut horriblement d'avoir gâché ce qu'ils avaient pourtant de si cher : le fait d'être ensemble, envers et contre tout. House, déjà tellement malmené par la vie, ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui a infligé. Il devrait lui en vouloir, même après tout ce temps, mais au lieu de ça, il est simplement là, serein, calme, au lieu de crier, de lui demander des explications. Elle se sent mal à l'aise face à ce calme. Et même si il venait à lui demander des explications, que pourrait-elle bien lui répondre ? Ne sachant comment réagir en cas de tête à tête, sa seule tactique est pour le moment, de l'éviter… Son plan avait plus ou moins bien fonctionné, jusqu'à l'épisode du parking. Elle peste intérieurement contre Paul, mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?

En bon maitre de maison, Paul est en train de faire s'installer leurs invités dans le salon, pendant que Rachel prépare la chambre d'amis. Aucun des deux ne se doute des tourments qui hantent Lisa en ce moment même, c'est à peine si ils ont remarqué qu'elle se cache littéralement dans la cuisine, en prétextant de se préparer du thé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prend son courage à deux mains, sort de la cuisine une tasse fumante à la main, et prétexte un mal de tête affreux dû à la fatigue et à la pression de la soirée, pour se retirer dans sa chambre. Elle salut rapidement ses invités, en s'excusant, et en leur disant qu'elle les retrouverait au petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qu'elle compte bien esquiver le lendemain !

Si tout le monde semble compatissant envers elle, House n'est pas dupe, et elle la bien vu dans son regard, mi déçu, mi moqueur de l'ironie de la situation. La grande Lisa Cuddy, qui se cache comme une gamine dans sa chambre. '' tu es pathétique, ma vielle ! '' marmonne-t-elle, énervée, en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Impossible de se calmer. Elle tourne comme un lion en cage, en attendant que tout le monde aille se coucher, pour pouvoir se défouler contre la personne responsable de cette situation. Elle attend donc qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bruit au salon, et que chacun ai rejoint sa chambre, pour entrer comme une furie dans celle de Paul.

- A te voilà, ma belle, je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir. Vas-y, balances la sauce, ça doit te démanger depuis le temps que tu rumines dans ta chambre.

-Non, mais à quoi tu pensais ? Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas qui c'était, sur le parking, ça excuserait au moins un peu ta bêtise !

- Disons que même si tu ne nous as pas directement présenté, je savais pertinemment qui c'était, d'où mon invitation pour la nuit. Qu'est -ce que tu crois, je leur aurais trouvé un hôtel, sinon ! J'invite quand même pas n'importe qui à passer la nuit chez moi !

-Quoi, tu l'as fait exprès ! Non, mais je rêve ! Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste, Monsieur le grand justicier, hein ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes les comédies romantiques, on allait quand même pas se sauter dans les bras !

Très calme, comme à son habitude, il la regarde simplement s'énerver en gesticulant dans tous les sens, sachant très bien que son indifférence la fait quasiment instantanément se taire. A peine le flot de ses paroles tut, il lui dit, d'un ton compatissant :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription maintenant ? Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison, Lisa, et tu le sais. Allez, vient là, dit-il en tapotant le bord du lit, à côté de lui.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se calme un peu, et vient s'asseoir, et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

C'est juste que…. C'est un peu soudain, je n'étais pas prête à le voir, et encore moins à ce qu'il dorme sous mon toit cette nuit. Je ne lui ai pas encore adressé une phrase concrète. Et puis, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? J'ai probablement bousillé sa vie, il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Et…

Stop, arrêtes de te poser toutes ces questions. Franchement il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui t'en veux, simplement de quelqu'un qui t'aime encore à en crever. Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul.

Cette dernière phrase, dite avec une désinvolture voulue, agit comme une gifle sur Cuddy, qui redresse vivement la tête, avec un air de petite fille prise sur le fait. Indignée, elle conteste :

Quoi ? Non, c'est faux !

Lisa, arrêtes de me mentir, je te connais trop bien pour ça, et surtout, arrêtes de TE mentir. Tu sais, que tu l'appelles encore, la nuit, quand tu dors ? Et tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour la photo dans ton bureau, et pour celles dans la petite boite sous ton lit ? Tu l'aimes toujours… le destin, moi un petit peu aussi soit dit en passant, t'a offert une deuxième chance, peut être que tu pourrais réfléchir…

Après un dernier regard incendiaire, comme elle sait si bien le faire, elle quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-C'est vraiment l'ironie du sort, dis donc, dit Wilson, qui n'en revient toujours pas de la tournure qu'a pris la soirée.

Dans la chambre d'amis, les deux amis sont allongés côte à côte dans le noir. La fin de soirée a été très agréable, à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un bon verre de scotch, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Même House, il doit bien l'admettre, apprécie beaucoup Paul. Rachel, fatiguée par une grosse semaine d'examens, les avait poliment salués pour aller se coucher, les laissant entre hommes.

Je suis-sûr que tu la fait exprès pour la voiture.

Et bien-sûr, j'avais aussi planifié le fait que Paul allait arriver pile au bon moment, et nous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Pour cela, il aurait aussi fallu que je sache que Paul et Lisa sont en couples, évidemment. Bon dieu, ce que je suis doué !

Ils ne sont pas en couple.

Sceptique, Wilson s'assoit dans le lit, et se tourne vers House.

Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

Depuis le début de la soirée, j'avais un doute. Ils essayent de donner le change en publique, mais ils ne sont pas en couple. Et puis, ils font chambre à part. Quand Lisa nous a quittés, elle est allée au fond à droite du couloir. Alors que Paul est entré dans la pièce à côté de la véranda.

Waouh, très observateur, comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement séparés en bon termes, et qu'ils restent ensemble pour leur fille.

Ce n'est pas leur fille non plus…

Quoi ?

Tu sais quoi, dors Wilson, et t'as intérêt à rester de ton coté cette nuit.

Non, non, non, t'en as trop dis ou pas assez, House !

Face au mutisme de son ami, Wilson est bien obligé de capituler, il n'en sortira plus un mot ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Agacé par les ronflements de son coturne, et incapable de trouver le sommeil, House décide de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. A tâtons, il attrape sa canne, et quitte la pièce sans un bruit.

Dans le noir, il trouve sans problème le chemin vers la grande cuisine américaine, ouverte sur le salon ou ils étaient précédemment. La maison est calme, tout le monde semble dormir. Appuyé au bar qui sépare les deux pièces, et un verre d'eau fraiche à la main, il a donc tout le loisir de faire le point de la situation. En moins de douze heures, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, bouleversant la torpeur qui habitait le diagnosticien depuis des années.

Elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Comment réagir face à ce silence ? Comment l'interpréter ? Il a bien remarqué que pendant les cours instants ou elle était restée parmi eux, elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux une seconde, prenant bien soin à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas, avant de s'éclipser.

Au court de cette soirée passée à siroter un bon Scotch en compagnie de ce fameux Paul, qui s'est révélé être de très bonne compagnie, House a eu le loisir de s'interroger à nouveau sur la relation de celui-ci avec Lisa. Les rares aperçus qu'il en a eu, le laissent perplexe. Cette relation est, comment dire… fraternel. Ils semblent très proches, et les photos recouvrant les murs et les meubles de la maison le prouvent. Il n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un d'autre ne la regarde, ne la touche, même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.. Est-ce donc cette jalousie possessive de toujours qui lui fait penser qu'elle est donc seule, même si elle vit avec cet homme ?

Il est toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entend un bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, ainsi que des pas feutrés qui viennent du couloir. C'est Lisa qui sort de ce couloir et qui se dirige droit vers lui. Elle ne le remarque pas tout de suite, il a donc tout le loisir de l'observer. La lumière bleutée de la lune, la révèle, les cheveux en bataille, une petite nuisette légère descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et un petit châle sur les épaules.

A quelques mètres de lui, elle le remarque enfin, et se fige. Tous deux s'observent, en chien de faïence. Elle semble énervée, et n'a visiblement pas encore fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Soit je rêve, soit tu vas faire demi-tour incessamment sous peu, pour retourner te cacher dans ta chambre.

A cette phrase, elle sourit, et continue à s'approcher de lui, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je suis chez moi à ce que je sache, je n'ai donc pas à me cacher.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait toute la soirée pour m'éviter. Franchement, Lisa, le coup de la migraine, tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux ?

Lisa est désormais appuyée au meuble de cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Dans la faible clarté que la lune diffuse dans la cuisine, il peut deviner les traits de son visage. Ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées, le regard, fuyant. Elle a toujours détesté qu'on lui fasse remarquer une erreur, le sourire amusé qu'elle affichait en entrant dans la cuisine, a désormais disparu.

Que veux-tu House ? Que fais-tu là ?

Au prix d'un effort difficile, elle a réussi à maitriser sa voix, l'empêchant ainsi de trembler. Il met un certain temps à répondre, tentant lui-même de trouver une réponse, à cette question, qu'il s'est lui-même posé à plusieurs reprises au court de la soirée.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je voulais te voir, je pense… tu me manques Lisa, même après toutes ces années.

Bouleversée, Lisa se retourne vivement pour poser son verre, et cacher ses yeux qu'elle sent s-humidifier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, lui-même est étonné de sa dernière phrase, celle-ci étant sortie toute seule, sans qu'il puisse la retenir, comme si son cœur avait pris seul la parole, sans son autorisation.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle tourne les talons, passe à côté de lui sans un regard, et se repart vers le couloir. House a juste le temps de lui saisir le bras.

Lisa, attend, tu ne vas pas fuir à chaque fois, c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie ? On ne pourrait pas simplement parler, calmement ?

Je n'ai rien à te dire, House, c'est trop tard.

Elle dégage alors habillement son bras, et marche le plus vite possible, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, dans ce dernier affront, il a vu ses larmes, il a vu sa tristesse, et ses regrets. La partie n'est pas terminée… elle ne fait que commencer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Réveillé par des éclats de voix provenants du salon, House ouvre péniblement les yeux. Wilson n'est déjà plus là, contrairement à lui, le diagnosticien n'a jamais été du matin. A son arrivée à la table du petit déjeuner, tous le saluent joyeusement, sauf Cuddy, plongée dans le journal, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Rachel, rayonnante, est en train de raconter de quelle façon elle a mouché son professeur d'endocrinologie, à propos d'une erreur survenue dans un de ces cours. Sure d'elle, elle avait pris position contre lui devant tout l'amphithéâtre. House écoute cette histoire, fasciné par cette petite, qui décidément, lui rappelle vaguement quelqu'un au même âge ! En effet, son jeu favori du temps de ses études, était de piéger ses professeurs, jeu qui d'ailleurs, lui avait valût de nombreux blâmes auprès du doyen !

Par-dessus les pages de son journal, Cuddy observe discrètement son ex-compagnon. Elle aussi se souvient des interventions, effrontées et irrespectueuses de celui-ci ! Se doute-t-il de quelque chose par rapport à Rachel. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Le même esprit de contradiction à toute épreuve, la même hargne, le même sal caractère, et même souvent, le même cynisme.

Coupant Cuddy dans ses réflexions, ainsi que les discussions animées des occupants de la table du petit déjeuner, Paul lance soudain :

-Au fait, j'ai appelé un ami garagiste, qui accepte de s'occuper de votre vielle voiture, il nous attend dans une demi-heure. On verra bien ce qu'il en pense.

-Paul, Wilson, vous avez besoin de Greg pour aller au garage ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a de la musique à faire nous !

-Euh, non, pas de problème, n'est-ce pas Wilson. On sera de retour pour midi je pense, et si tout va bien, vous pourrez repartir dans l'après-midi.

House n'avait pas pipé mot. Ce revirement de situation le réjouissait sincèrement. De une, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec cette jeune fille qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, et de deux, il allait encore pouvoir profiter de la présence de Cuddy, même si celle-ci, suite à leur discussion nocturne, allait probablement l'éviter…

Lisa, quant à elle, après un regard incendiaire vers Paul, se lève, et quitte la pièce vers son bureau, sa tasse de thé à la main. House ne l'a pas quitté de regard lorsqu'elle traversait la pièce. Ce qui n'a pas manqué d'échapper aux deux autres hommes assis à table.

Assise à bureau, Lisa écoute de loin les prouesses des deux musiciens. Rachel est aux anges, heureuse d'avoir enfin un bon partenaire pour jouer. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la musique a toujours été un refuge pour elle, une petite bulle rien qu'à elle, ou même sa mère, aussi proches qu'elles puissent être, n'avait pas sa place. Encore un trait de ressemblance plus que frappant avec son père.

Après une bonne heure de guitare, à reprendre quasiment tous les titres de leurs idoles, les voilà qui s'installent, plus calmes, au grand piano à queue noir, trônant devant la baie vitrée. Cet instrument offert par Lisa à la jeune fille pour son entrée à la fac de médecine, est la fierté de Rachel.

Au son de la mélodie qui jaillit soudain du salon, Lisa relève la tête… Cette mélodie… Lentement, presque au ralenti, elle marche vers le salon, et s'appuie au chambranle de la porte, bouleversée. House, assis dans un fauteuil, semble être dans le même état qu'elle. Tous deux ont reconnu la mélodie. Celle que House avait composée pour Lisa, pour leur premier anniversaire. Douces et envoutantes, les notes envahissent la pièce, plongeant les deux personnes dans leurs souvenirs.

Les yeux fermés, et le sourire aux lèvres, Rachel continu de jouer, sans se douter une seconde de la signification de cet air. Après le dernier accord, elle se tourne fièrement vers House, qui, les yeux humides, la dévisage tendrement. Il met quelques secondes avant de pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole, et avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix qu'il lui demande :

C'est toi qui as composé ça ?

Oh non, enfin, oui et non. C'est une mélodie que maman me fredonnait toujours quand j'étais enfant. Qu'elle fredonne toujours encore régulièrement d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas maman ? Dit-elle, toute fière, en se trouvant vers sa mère, toujours au même endroit.

Le teint rose, et les yeux humides, son regard passe successivement de sa fille, à son ancien amour.

-Oui ma chérie, c'est vrai.

Pour la première fois, son regard se plonge enfin dans celui de House, sans haine, ni peur, ni reproches. Simplement un regard partagé, profond, ou se lient, souvenirs, tristesse et remords.

C'est Cuddy la première qui rompt le charme, pour quitter la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Joué seul ou à quatre mains, les morceaux s'enchainent sur le grand piano du salon. Les deux musiciens appréciant sincèrement la compagnie d'un partenaire de jeu à la hauteur de leur art. Lors d'une courte pause avant le prochain air, une discrète et joyeuse mélodie les interrompt.

Mince, j'avais oublié que Tania devait m'appeler ! Tu veux bien m'excuser Greg, il faut vraiment que je prenne cet appel.

Dans un sourire, House accepte bien entendu, et regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner en sautillant.

Seul, House replonge dans la nostalgie du temps où il avait composé le morceau pour Lisa, et décide de la chercher.

Accroupie sous un rosier au fond du jardin, et en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes, elle est à peine visible, comme si elle avait voulu se cacher. Cachée sous un chapeau de paille champêtre, elle semble concentrée dur sa tâche.

Heureux que tu te souviennes de cette mélodie.

Même si elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver, elle se doutait qu'il allait venir. Peut-être même l'attendait-elle. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit en vouloir à sa fille, ou bien la remercier d'avoir joué cet air si chargé de signification pour elle et Greg, mais depuis cet instant, elle est plongée dans tous ces souvenirs. Tous ceux qu'elle est parvenu à étouffé depuis l'arrivée de Greg, pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Pour ne pas se trahir, elle reste donc accroupie, lui tournant le dos. Elle lui répond dans un murmure :

Comment l'oublier ? C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il me restait de toi…

Après un long silence, House parvient enfin à poser la question qui le consume depuis vingt ans :

Pourquoi es-tu parti, Lisa ?

Je ne pouvais pas rester, House… Je ne pouvais plus…

J'aurai peut-être pu t'aider.

Non, tu faisais déjà tout ce que tu pouvais, House. Je ne faisais que te tirer vers le bas, et tu ne méritais pas ça, pas après tout le mal que tu as eu à être heureux.

J'étais heureux grâce à toi, Lisa.

Après un long silence, Lisa se lève enfin. Comme au ralenti, House la regarde se redresser, lentement. Une fois debout, elle reste cependant un instant dos à lui. Ils sont si proches, qu'il peut sentir son parfum, cette douce note suave de noix de coco et de soleil. Si proches aussi, qu'il entend sa respiration, saccadée, rapide. N'y tenant plus, il pose enfin une main sur son épaule. Une main qu'il a voulu la plus douce possible, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se retourne enfin, d'une lenteur indécente, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se dévisagent, redécouvrant leurs traits. Soudain, comme dans un rêve, Lisa ferme doucement ses yeux, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui a toujours une main sur son épaule. Le baiser est doux, langoureux, presque timide. Une main glisse sur une hanche. Des doigts se glissent dans des cheveux courts. Deux langues entrent enfin dans une danse effrénée, les respirations s'affolent. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent à regret, interrompus pas le bruit d'une voiture qui arrive dans l'allée.

Précipitamment, Lisa s'écarte du diagnosticien, et marche rapidement vers à la rencontre de Paul et Wilson, laissant un House pantois, mais heureux derrière elle.


End file.
